Tom
Tom -''' jest jedną z głównych postaci. Jego realnym odpowiednikiem jest Thomas Ridgewell (urodzony 27 czerwca w 1990 roku) znany jako TomSka. Wygląd Tom ma brązowe włosy, uczesane pod górę (włosy w gruncie rzeczy to narośl bądź forma "owłosionych" kości co widać w odcinku PowerEdd gdy Edd przenika Matta i Toma wzrokiem "X-Ray''). Nosi zazwyczaj niebieskie jeansy, niebieską bluzę pod którą ubiera szarą koszulkę oraz trampki których wzorkiem jest czarno-biała kratka. '' Charakter Tom jest raczej wybuchowy oraz bardzo flegmatyczny i ponury. Często wpada na głupie lub dziwne pomysły. Lubi przeklinać, aczkolwiek przy przyjaciołach hamuje wulgaryzmy na rzecz absurdalnych zdań. :P Ciekawostki *Jest Świadkiem Jehowy. *Ma ulubioną gitarę którą nazywa Susan [połamaną przez Edda w odcinku "Ruined"]. *Posiada chorobę dzięki której w jednej chwili mogą pojawić mu się wąsy "WTFuture". *W dalekiej przyszłości Tom jest zmuszony do noszenia dość nietuzinkowego cybernetycznego implantu na oczy z powodu raka "WTFuture". *Nigdy nie był miły dla Torda *Prawdziwy Tom poznał Edda przez internet, zaś Tom i Matt z serialu znali się od dziecka jak wykazuje odcinek Fun Dead. * Posiada mroczny sekret * Jego ojciec został zastrzelony przez niedźwiedzia z Shot Gunem. * Jego matka była kulą do kręgli (pokazaną w trakcie flashbacku w "25ft Under the Seat"), a jego ojciec ananasem (można go zobaczyć w odcinku "Fun Dead") - przez to Tom ma czarne oczy i spiczase włosy. Śmierć Tom jest niczym Kenny z serialu "South Park". W jednym odcinku ginie a w następnym się pojawia. Oto lista wszystkich jego śmierci bądź poważnych okaleczeń: * Popełnił samobójstwo poprzez przybicie się do ściany przez kołki ["Matt Sucks"]; * Tajemnicza śmierć na początku odcinka bądź poważne okaleczenie po uderzeniu w lustro spowodowane porażeniem pałką elektryczną w odcinku "''Space Face, częś'ć 1''". [Retrospekcja z "Space Face, część 2"]. * Padł ofiarą radioaktywnych skarpetek ["Date Night"]. * Zabił go człowiek w masce w odcinku "Halloween Special" Lista Tom'a ze słowem 'Holy' *Holy Trombones on a pogo stick! - Święte puzony na kiju pogo! ["Zombeh Nation"] *Holy Sock Puppet in a Sausage Factory! - Święta pacynko w fabryce kiełbasy! ["Hello Hellhole"] *Holy Crap! - Jasna cholera! http://eddsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Ruined Ruined *Holy Pop Tarts and a Pencil Sharpener...no? - Święte prefabrykowane tosty i temperówko!... nie?... ["Ruined"] *Holy Happy holidays in a ha-------- ["Zanta Claws"] *Holy Toothpaste in a Suitcase, the credits are already done! - Święta pasto do zębów w walizce, napisy są ukończone! ["Tom's Tales of Brilliance", "Bang, Boom, Splat!"] *Holy Bumblebees on a Body Board! - Święte trzmiele na desce! ["Spares"] *Holy Carrot Cake on a Kitten! - Święty cieście marchewkowy na kocie! ["Spares"] *Holy Reused Joke on a web toon! - Święty użyty ponownie kawale na stronie komiksowej! ["Spares"] *Holy Mongoose in a Monster Truck! - Święta mangusto na Monster Trucku! ["Moving Targets"] *Holy Beach ball in a Blender! - Święta piłko plażowa w blenderze! ["Eddsworld Competition"] *Holy Hot Dog on a toaster! - Święty Hot-Dogu w tosterze! ["Climate Change"] *Holy Pug in a Pizza Box from Pizza Hut! - Święty mopsie w pudełku z Pizza Hut! ["WTFuture"] *Holy Shit ["Zombeh Attack 2"] (powiedziane przez Edd'a, przed Tom'em, ale to wciąż 'święta' linia) *Holy bass on a beat! - Święty basie na bicie! ["Hammer & Fail, część 2"]' *Holy snowflake on Jabba the Hut! - Święty płatku śniegu na Jabba Hucie! [Usunięta scena z "Hammer and Fail, część 2"] *Holy Lonely Pony Eating Macaroni - Święty samotny koniku jedzący makaron! ["The Snorge''"] Galeria Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Spis Postaci Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Gówno